Add. $6 + 2.57=$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $2$ $.$ ${5}$ ${7}$ Because $6$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and two $0$ 's behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $+$ ${2}$ $.$ ${5}$ $7$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $.$ $5$ $7$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(6 + 2) + {0.57}\\\\ &=8 + {0.57}\\\\ &=8.57 \end{aligned}$ $6 + 2.57= 8.57$